riverafederationcenteralfandomcom-20200214-history
U-Rivera's
U-Rivera's are Submarines, each one was designed for different functions, such as borrowing under ground, paroling the waters of Earth every Day and Night, and becoming a major land tank for the Rivera Federation Invasion Force On land. that operate from the Rivera Federation Military, and are the main Replacements of the old Rivera Federation Core Tanks that fell into Rouge Hands during The War of 1211. U-Rivera 1 U-Rivera.'' (March 3rd 100,000 years before Earth - June 4th 2284)'' one of Jerry's oldest forms during the World War 2 ERA, and are commonly known to have the most armor than any other Form, unlike both the B.17's and Ecto-1's. Having To Be An old German World War 2 Submarine from the early 10th Century he has been greatly upgraded as A Drop ship and a land tank. It is well armored and can be tough to pierce. He is the major heart of the country of Greece or In Riverian Terms known as Judgetra. U-Rivera Can hold up to over 50 Rivera troops. can go up to a height of about 50,000 feet in the air. Contains tracks on Bottom for land attack. U Rivera's are considered to be Submarine Tanks that spend most of their time on land rather than water. The forces of Earth had a hard time believing that old World War 2 German Submarine are on land being used as tanks. U-Rivera's have a huge dislike of being called Nazi Submarines and as well as being in water, despite being submarines. U-Rivera's were taking over for the Rivera Federation's old Core Tanks that were used during the War of 1211, and were all occupied by the Invading Rivera Rouge Forces. They're still some Core tanks that were used by the Rivera Federation during their Invasion of Earth, but they're was only a hand full of them. Many of the U-Rivera 1's are armed with U. 97 rocket props, A.38 Rudder Blades, and Special MG.42's located at the back of the conning tower, for anti air defense. If wanted two they can shoot Torpedo's at their targets if they have no intentions on using the deck guns, but torpedo's are mostly used for an emergency ammo supply that shouldn't be fired unless have to. U-Rivera's decided to become the major tanks of the Whole Rivera Federation Military, although they are Farley slow, they have the armor as thick as steel that it would take a grand total of 4-5 Earth made rockets to pierce them, but if the Earth forces should learn how to use the Riverian R.489 rocket Blaster, than they will be able to take them out with one single blast. U-Rivera lacks speed and would often need the help of Ecto-1's or any other U-Boats that are in the area to provide him with cover so he can be cautious where ever he goes in order not to attract too much attention and get the whole Earth Army all over his position. U- Rivera's 1 Weakness is at the mouth or the conning tower, everything else is like a heavy shell, U-Rivera 1's were steady and the most destructive land vehicles In Rivera Federation Heavy armored column. Many of The U-Rivera 1 Propaganda posters are an image of them being in water instead of on land, as for the count that they are indeed, Nazi World War II Submarines. Despite them being Land Tanks. The Deck guns of the rolling submarines can be used to destroy heavy armored targets such as M.79 Tanks. U-Rivera 2 U-Rivera 2. (January 3rd 2165- August 13th 2289) A modern counter part of Jerry's World War 2 U-Boat form. It is able to attack land from under the ground, and by land. All though a modern type U-Boat, U-Rivera 2 has no turret and can only fire his target by Torpedo's like a normal submarine, due to this U-Rivera 2 spends more time underground and in the seas, due to it's lack of weaponry. However U-Rivera 2's can be reliable for escorts of transports that are on their way to their destination, and do not spend all of their time under the water. U-Rivera 2's were always being mocked by the U-Rivera 1's saying that they are doing everything the cowards way by hiding under the sea every twenty four seven, and do not have the will to come out of the water too fight the Earth forces head on like they do. U-Rivera 2's patrol the oceans around Earth day and night putting a torpedo on any Earth Ship that they find, but during the clash of 2169, the Earth transport ships became hovercraft, which made it more difficult for them to sink, and the ships had special visions that can see where the they are as well and blow the out of the water before they have the chance to even attack. During this situation many of the U-Rivera 2's surfaced to attack the ships head on by shelling them with their conning tower turrets that were newly upgraded from Rivera Federation controlled Sea Ports In Russia and Africa. If the attack should fail they use a special option to follow the ship to it's destination and wait for the perfect time to strike and sink it. Given the time depending on their exact behavior if one of the U-Rivera 2's ever got lucky that very U-Rivera might have a chance to become a land transport in order to move supplies through the Rivera Federation controlled area, It would depend on how many of the exact amount of ships that they sent down in order to meet Davy Jones. U-Rivera 2's are still a little fragile when It comes to being inside, All any Earth Spy would have to do Is disable the engines and place a charge in both the Torpedo and Turret Ammo Bay. After that U-Rivera 2 will blow into nothing but a squirting fountain of water and sink in a matter of seconds. Another way to destroy them is to blow off their conning tower and take out their whole entire CPU system In it. If the Conning tower is destroyed Sayonara to U-Rivera2's CPU, and just like the first phase U-Rivera 2 will sink in a matter of Minutes to the bottom of the ocean floor. Ultimate U-Rivera Hell Tank